A new friend from the stars
by theschwa1313
Summary: Guardian of the forest of Nibel Ori went off to enjoy the day. Intergalactic Bounty hunter Samus traveled to Ori's planet to seek out her target. What these two did not know was that their paths would cross. Join Ori and Samus as they explore the Forest of Nibel, Face off against deadly adversaries, And witness the blossom of an unlikely friendship.


It was another bright and sunny day in the forest of Nibel. The weather was pleasant, the creatures were doing their own business, and the spirit residents were enjoying the day. Some were swimming in the clear warm waters of Thornfelt Swamp, others were soaring in the air thanks to the strong gust of wind in the Valley of the wind, while some of the residents were hanging around the Spirit tree.

Out of all of the spirits in Nibel, none was more special than Ori. a couple years ago, Nibel was almost destroyed after it's light was stolen from a gigantic owl, But thanks to the heroic bravery of Ori, and the help from some of his friends, he was able to save the forest from eternal darkness.

Ori himself just came out of his living spot that's not too far from the Spirit Tree, eager to enjoy the day. Ori did not live with his adoptive mother anymore but still visited her and his adopted sister. After climbing down his tree, Ori started to walk around to see what today will bring him. Unaware this maybe one of the most eventful days in his life.

Somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy A spacecraft was flying towards Ori's planet. Within this ship was infamous bounty hunter Samus Aran, looking for her bounty. Samus Aran maybe human (with the slight exception of having her dna spliced with some bird people), but she has accomplished feats no ordinary human could ever dream of accomplishing. She took down space pirates, wanted criminals, destroyed planets, and hunted down aliens even the toughest bounty hunter would run away from.

Thanks to the gps she placed on her target's ship, Samus was able to follow the ship to this planet. Her target was a space pirate captain named Drazz Sov, a weaponsmith specializing in making dangerous weapons for the black market, and managed to garner a high price on his head. A price Samus could not say no to. "Adam" Samus said to her computer A.I. "What do we know about this planet?". "Well" Adam replied "Believe or not, there's no info on this planet".

Samus was a bit surprised. Sure the Milky way galaxy was huge, but for most of her life she would travel planet to planet for a bounty and yet not even she heard of this planet until now. '_Apparently not a lot of criminals decide to hide in this part of the the galaxy_' she thought to herself. "Okay then" Samus finally said "Then I'll be the first Bounty hunter to capture Sov on this uncharted planet". She then sat down to the ship controls and started to guide the spaceship further into the unknown planet.

* * *

Back at the forest Ori swam out of the waters in Thornfelt swamp shaking the water out of his fur, after swimming for fun. He waved goodbye to some of the other spirits he was swimming with and left. Ori then went to an area in the forest where there were many fruits to choose from. He was rather quite hungry after swimming a lot back at the swamp. He spotted some fresh peaches hanging from a tree. Even from the sight of the peaches, his stomach was practically telling him to feed it or else it would eat itself.

Ori carefully climbed up the tall tree and managed to grab a peach and laid down on a branch chewing into the sweet peach. After finishing the peach, Ori placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, deciding that this was a relaxing spot. Suddenly a fly landed on Ori's nose. He opened his eyes and swatted the fly away. Just as Ori was about to close his eyes he noticed a silhouette in the sky, getting larger as it came closer. Unbeknownst to Ori, This was Samus Aran's ship.

The ship was heading towards an area somewhat near Ori's current location to land. Samus choose not to land directly near Sov's ship, instead choosing to take down Sov and his crew when they least expected it. The ship caught Ori's interest and decided to investigate what was going on. Ori leapt from tree to tree, jumping and flipping until he stopped on a tree when he got close to the ship, and watched from afar.

Meanwhile in the ship Samus just placed on her Varia suit and checked her equipment before going out into the forest. She stood on the exit pad and it lifted her outside. Once outside Samus was captivated by her surroundings. Samus went to a lot planets, and usually they were either the same or depressing. But this place was jaw droppingly beautiful. Possibly more so than her home planet. She quickly shook off the thought. Now was not the time to think about the past. "Oh my god..." Adam said in awe "No wonder why this place hasn't been discovered, It's too lively for the likes of anyone". "Come on Adam we need to focus" Samus immediately said. "Aw come Samus I know you were just as bedazzled by this place as I am". "For all we know this could all be a facade, our main goal is Drazz Sov, We don't have time to sightsee" Samus said as she went off.

Ori observed curiously, as Samus looked around her surroundings as if she was new to the forest. Other than Ori finding Samus' appearance to be a bit strange (especially the fact that Ori thought that the Varia suit was some sort of shiny rock creature), Ori knew better than to judge others by their appearances, and decided to get acquainted with this new creature. As Samus was making her way towards the gps' location she heard a twig snap behind her and quickly turned around and aimed her arm cannon at the potential threat. At first Samus Didn't see anything, until she saw a hand waving from below and when she look down she saw Ori holding a peach.

Ori figured the best way to start things was to show that he meant no harm, so he grabbed a peach and offered it to Samus. Samus, however did not lower her arm cannon. Past experience told her everything is not what it seems, especially that one cute, but deadly alien incident. Shooting the unknown creature would just be an amatuer move, as Samus was smarter than just shooting everything that moves so she moved cautiously towards Ori, waiting for anything to happen.

Once Samus got close to Ori she quickly but carefully grabbed the peach out of Ori's hands. She held it close to her visor, observing the fruit, wondering how there are earth fruits on another planet, while Ori watched hoping Samus would accept the gift.

After looking at the peach and Ori, Samus threw the peach aside and went off.

Ori was taken aback by this. Not only was there no one in Nibel who rejected a good peach, but it seemed the creature did not want to be acquainted with Ori. But this did not mean Ori would give up. He made Friends with the most unlikely beings before. Ori thought that this creature must be nervous of its surroundings. So Ori decided to follow Samus from a distance.

As Samus kept heading towards the signal, Adam said "Wow 'Madame' that was pretty polite of you" The A.I. said in a witty sarcastic tone. Samus only rolled her eyes and kept moving.

* * *

After walking for awhile, Samus came across a large stone wall with carving in it. What she didn't know was that she need 2 keystones to open it. While she and Adam pondered over what to do, Ori from a distance noticed that Samus was blocked by the Keystone door. He figured there were some keystones just close by, so he started looking for them. After looking for awhile he found them and started heading back to the door carrying the stones. However as Ori got to their door, the ground shook violently causing Ori to trip and drop the keystones. When he got up he saw that Samus blew up the door somehow. Samus blew up the door with a missile after just giving up on ways to open it and started walking again. Ori was still shook from the experience, But just because this creature was different that didn't mean Ori was going to give up on making a new friend.

Samus came across to what was known as Thornfelt Swamp and as she kept going she hit a dead end. "Hmm… Maybe there are some ways in the water to get to the other side" said Adam. With that Samus Did a scan pulse scanning her surroundings and found that within the waters was a way under and out the stone wall. Samus then headed towards the edge of the water, and dove down. Ori saw this and dived too. While Samus was walking smoothly in the water thanks to the Varia suit, Ori was swimming besides Samus, while Samus just ignored him.

"You know if we're ever on vacation, we could come here for a swim, looks more inviting than most of the pool stuff we've encountered". "Also your little friend here could give us tour around this place" Adam said referring to Ori. Samus sighed in little annoyance "First off, like I said this whole planet could be a facade to something more sinister, second off this rabbit thing could be just another predator in disguise" Samus ranted "The only reason why I haven't blown him up is because this thing hasn't done anything". "Well he did offer you some fruit before you threw it away, and from the looks of it earlier tried to help you with that stone door before you blew it up because you need to remind everyone your badass." "Like I said could be a facade." Samus said back.

While Samus and Adam were conversing, Ori started to feel the need to breathe air again. Ori looked around to see if there were any caverns or bubbles for air but did not see anything, and the surface was very far away. Ori started to panic, he need air soon and there was no means of getting any. Samus and Adam noticed this and figured that he needed air, but Samus just kept walking. "Okay Samus I know your not that type, but come on have a little decency" plead Adam. Samus groaned. She turned around and saw that Ori was looking for air above an underwater geyser blocked by some rocks. She aimed her cannon at the rocks and shot at it destroying the rocks and the geyser proved to be so powerful it launched Ori back to the surface in seconds.

Ori quickly swam to land and once he got to land he huffed and puffed for air. He should have been more careful next time. He didn't know how, but somehow the rock creature was able to get him to the surface safely. Normally some would just give up after near death, but not Ori. If anything this nice gesture was a sign, that this creature was more than stoic. After looking around his surroundings, Ori saw some trees he could climb to get over the stone wall, and started climbing.

* * *

Samus finally got out of the water and started following the path to the gps again. Just as she was making her way she finally heard some voices up ahead in the silent forest. "So you sure this place is a good hideout until the boss is done making that weird laser?". Space Pirates. It's definitely Space Pirates. Even in her suit, Samus could smell their repulsive odor. Apprentaly hygiene isn't a Space Pirate value. "You idiot! Have you seen one bounty hunter or federal agent here? This place is completely hidden from them. Also I think the boss is considering making this is new base. I mean, look at this place it's amazing!." Said the other space pirate. "Anywho, I think I saw some grub in the trees over there. Imma grab some" the other Space Pirate said before heading off. "They think they're safe" said Adam. Samus smirked "Then let's show these pirates they are very, VERY wrong" she said as she discreetly went towards the Space pirate who kept watch.

She used the bushes to get to the space pirate, and once she got the chance she quickly ran out and smacked the unsuspecting pirate to the ground. Before the pirate got a chance to call for help, Samus aimed her cannon at the pirate. "Talk and your brain gets splattered all over the place. If you have a brain" She said quietly but loud enough for the pirate to hear her. "Now what's this about Drazz Sov and a laser?" She said. "Mr. Sov p-plans to build a laser t-turret that can basically b-blast through anything!" the space pirate stammered from fear. "Well that doesn't sound like fun" Said Adam, however only Samus could hear Adam through her helmet. "I mean I like those shows where they destroy and rebuild crappy houses, but a superlaser seems like overkill you now what I'm sayin?" "Focus Adam" said Samus in a serious tone "wh-who are you talking to?" asked the pirate still stammering "Silence!" Samus commanded.

But what Samus didn't know was the other pirate just came back.

After jumping from tree to tree, Ori finally spotted Samus who for some reason seemed to be threatening some sort of weird creature. Before Ori could comprehend the situation he saw a being sneaking up to Samus with a blade. Ori did not know what these creatures were, but he knew danger when he saw it. Ori quickly climbed down the tree and and carefully positioned himself for an attack. He started running towards the perturbator almost tripping on a thick stick he stepped on and leaped towards the attacker. But just as Ori got in close the Pirate quickly backhanded Ori to the ground.

Samus turned around to see what happend. As this happened the pirate on the ground got out his sword, quickly got up and held Samus in place. "Well, well, well!" Said the pirate who backhanded Ori in dreadful joy. "This little Shrakh thinks he can play the hero! Well the only thing your saving is my stomach!" The pirate madly said, trying to keep himself from drooling in front of his lunch. Before anything else could happen, Samus aimed her cannon to the ground and fired a missile launching the pirate and herself in the air. Samus then used her electric whip to grab the airborne pirate and slam him into the other pirate. Before the Pirates could get up, Samus froze the both of them with her Ice beam and as she started to fall back down, she smashed into the frozen pirates shattering them. She quickly walked up to Ori picked him up, and held him against a tree. "Okay I don't if you understand me, but unless if you're going to do something useful, then LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Samus said angrily. She then dropped Ori and immediately resumed tracking down the signal.

As Samus left, Ori just sat still for a moment just staring at ground. Then Ori felt the tears build up in his eyes and suddenly start to weep. He acted foolishly in the quest to gain a new friend, and it almost got him killed twice. He should have known better that not everyone wanted to be his friend. After a moment of wallowing in his failure he stood up and started heading back to his living spot.

* * *

Meanwhile Samus was getting closer to the signal as the radar in her helmet indicated so. Samus walked in complete silence, but what was jarring was that Adam was silent as well. This was probably the longest he was quiet as usually he would make a witty remark or terrible pun before going into battle. "Why so silent Adam?" asked Samus. "This is probably the longest you kept your mouth shut without me having to mute you out". "Well…" Adam hesitated. "I am Adam the annoying A.I" "I already know that" Samus said "And I was named after Adam Malkovich, your commanding officer" Adam stated "Get to the point Adam" Samus said impatiently.

"What I'm trying to say is, that I maybe not the serious, awe inspiring Adam you knew. But if, if that Adam was here at this moment, he would probably say that what you did earlier, was pretty harsh even for you"

Samus froze, dead in her tracks. Not saying a word. "I mean yeah, you came across deceptive aliens before, but I maybe an A.I. but I saw it in his eyes Samus! He was just trying to help!" Adam argued. "I know you think your you're some harden badass, but you know deep down that you were quick to get angry over the situation!" Samus just stood still. "Well!?" Adam said waiting for a response.

Samus just stood there with a cold glare staring off into the distance, while Adam waited for a response. "Remember SR338?" Samus finally said trying to contain her anger. "Yeah what about it?" Adam said confused. After a moment of silence Adam finally remembered.

The Baby Metroid.

He didn't need Samus explain what it was all about, he still remembered that one of the few times Samus truly enjoyed life was with the baby metroid. After exterminating almost every Metroid on the planet SR33, Samus and Adam thought the deed was done, but upon stumbling on a baby metroid for whatever reason, Samus could not bring herself to kill the baby and adopted it instead. Despite some setbacks, like cuddling Samus' head almost causing her to crash while piloting her gunship, and almost causing an explosion by mistaking fuel cells for chew toys, Samus adored the baby metroid. Treating it like her own child.

It was all great, until it's death during the final battle between Samus and the Mother Brain. When all hope seemed lost during the battle, the Baby Metroid was somehow able to leech some energy off The Mother Brain, and pass it on to Samus. But as the Mother Brain recovered it immediately killed the Baby. In the end Samus won the battle, but at the cost of her "child"

And the last thing Samus wanted was another cute alien's blood on her hands

* * *

"Samus I…" Adam tried before he cut off "Don't. Just don't" Samus quickly silenced him, and finally continued following the signal. Just as they she kept moving, she quickly went behind cover after after hearing gunfire. "Oi! What was that all about!?" the space pirate asked the other space pirate. "Grr… I could have sworn I saw something move in the bushes over there" he answered. "It's a large forest here, you dunderhead! Anything thing could be out there. Besides we haven't ran into a bounty hunter or anyone from the federation. This planet is safe!". Before the two pirates could keep conversing, a demanding voice silenced them both. "Hey you maggots! Stop flarking around and help me with this laser!".

Samus peeked over her cover to see who that voice belonged to. It was Drazz Sov. "There he is" Samus whispered. She then looked to a large cannon like device near Sov. "That must be the laser cannon" "Heh… more like the world's most complicated dentist equipment" Adam joked. "Save the jokes for later Adam, is there anything useful in the area?" Samus asked. "Well being the useful A.I. I am, I'm gonna take a guess and say those pile of barrels over there is not only the energy they need for the laser, but it so happens to be very explosive" Adam pointed out. "Huh. how convenient" Samus commented. After sneaking passed a few Pirates, once Samus got near the barrels she quickly sprung into action. Using her electric whip she grabbed one of the barrels, chucked it at a group of space pirates and fired, blowing up the group of space pirates.

Before anyone realized what's going on, Samus went behind a pirate leg sweeped him off his feet, placed a mine on him and kicked him with enough force to hit the Laser cannon. "Ugh.. when I get up im gonna-" just before he was going to finish his sentence, he noticed the beeping mine on his back. "Aw flark…" he said before blowing up and destroying the cannon. "YOU!" Samus turned around to see who said that, and standing on top of his ship was Drazz Sov. "you know… I'm usually the forgive and forget sort. But destroying my cannon!? It. Took. MONTHS to build" Sov said with rage building up inside him. "And now? Now you must PAY! YOU MUST PAY WITH. YOUR. BLOOD!" Sov roared as he got out a fiery mace. Then the remaining space pirates surrounded Samus with their weapons aimed at her. "Hmm… 19 against one. That doesn't sound fair". Samus only snickered "heh… for them" She said before springing into action.

While Samus and the bad guys were throwing down, they were unaware that two spirit children were watching, and decided to alert Ori of the conflict.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest Ori was sitting in silence on a rock, still sad by earlier events, when suddenly his ears perked up when he heard his name being called. "Ori, Ori!" said one of the two spirit children "While we were playing we saw a rock creature, and some mean creatures fighting each other!". Ori quickly jumped off the rock, If there was more of those hostile creatures, then Ori had to do something about it. The children pointed to where the fight was happening and Ori immediately took off.

Once Ori got to the area, climbed up a tree to get a better look. There he saw the rock creature battling more of the hostile creatures from earlier. Back at the battle Samus shot, smashed, and blew up any one that got in her way to get to Sov, after using a Space pirate as a makeshift launchpad by using a mine, she landed on the ship Sov stood on. "Now Sov, you can surrender now and save yourself the embarrassment of me kicking your ass". "How bout THIS!?" Sov said before striking the surface with his mace causing fire to spew out of the ship. Samus barely dodged the flames, and started shooting at him with her cannon. Sov then summoned a flame wall to block the shots, and then hurled the flame wall at Samus. Samus then went into ball mode to dodge the flamewall. Using her mine, she used the explosion to propel herself towards Sov, and when she was close enough, she changed back and dropkicked Sov off the ship.

Before Sov could grab his mace, Samus quickly stomped on it, destroying it. She then picked up Sov, grabbed him from behind and held him at Cannon point. The space pirates got around the ship but immediately stopped when they saw Samus holding Sov hostage. Samus slowly dragged Sov through the crowd, making sure no one got close. Just as Samus got Sov somewhat far from the space pirates, for some reason Sov started laughing. "What's so funny? Trying to laugh off the fact your going to spend the rest of your life in a cold cell?" Samus said. "You know, you seem to forget" Sov replied. "I'm one of the best damn weaponsmith in the galaxy!".

Sov then reached for his pocket, and got out a small circular device, which he stuck on Samus arm and suddenly an electric aura surrounded the Varia suit, causing Samus to let go. "What the- Adam! What's happening!?" Samus said as she was for some reason slowing bowing down to Sov. "Whatever gizmo Sov place on your Varia suit, is giving him complete control of it!" Adam said. "Foolish bounty hunter. That's a obedience disk!" Sov said sadistically. "It lets me control any lifeform I want!". Sov then dusted himself off and grabbed a laser pistol from his belt. "Alright lads! This bounty hunter came to this planet for some money! But at this planet she'll only find death!" he said as he aimed the pistol and started firing.

Thankfully the Varia suit was built to take a ton of punishment, but it would be only a matter of time, before Samus's energy field wore down and then she would really be in trouble. "Come on Samus! We've been through worse stuff than this, I know you can get yourself free!" Adam tried to encourage Samus. "I can't move Adam! The disk is more powerful than I thought!" said Samus trying to move with all her might. After unloading the pistol on Samus, Sov threw the gun aside. "Hey Worms!" Sov said "I'm going on my lunch break. Do whatever it takes until the hunter gets destroyed!" Sov said before heading to the ship to get his lunch. The Space Pirates got into position and aimed their guns at Samus. "Adam, I don't make it through this I need to tell you-" "Oh no you are going to make it through this lady!" Adam said desperately "I need to tell you that…" Samus then took a deep breath "you were right. I was being unreasonable earlier and Adam Malkovich would probably say I was being too angry…" "Samus…" those were the only words Adam could say.

* * *

Ori watching from the trees knew Samus was in trouble and despite Samus' harsh mood towards him, he wasn't going to turn tail and leave Samus to die. Thanks to a couple of spirits (in which Ori kept forgetting the names of. Maybe their names were Tolly-yan and Kolly-brambor) willing to teach him some new tricks, because he didn't have Sein anymore, He summoned a bow of light and aimed at on of the Space Pirates. Usually Ori would fire an arrow of light at the enemy, but knowing he had to act fast he let go of the string and teleported in front of the lead space pirate. Before the Space Pirates could comprehend what just happened, Ori summoned a saber of light and quickly jammed it through the Pirate's chest. Ori quickly summoned his bow again and teleported to another pirate, got out his saber and chopped off both of his arms. While this happened Samus and Adam stared in shock. Samus saw her fair share of the unexpected, but this alien wasn't biting or clawing the pirates. This alien knew how to fight, somehow teleport in a blink of an eye.

Ori then aimed his bow at Samus and teleported in front of her. He then grabbed a hold of Samus and jumped behind cover. As they trying to avoid the gunfire from the Space Pirates, Ori tried to figure out how to free Samus. He then saw the suspicious disk as it wasnt on her before and figured getting rid of the disk would do the trick. He grabbed on the disk and tugged on it until it disattached itself from Samus, freeing her.

Samus didn't know what to say to Ori once she regained control. Of course she should apologize but she was not only unsure if Ori could even understand her, but they were about to be in a huge fight. "I…. um… I-" before Samus could finish, Ori Placed his hand onto Samus' and smiled. Showing that he did not harbour any ill intended feelings towards her. Samus then smiled back. "Uh guys, I hate to ruin the moment, we're gonna have to spring into action soon cause that rock can't take anymore damage!" Adam pointed out. Ori and Samus then turned their attention to the rock they hid behind, and noticed it was getting weaker and weaker. They then faced each other and nodded.

As the Space Pirates kept firing at the rock Drazz Sov, hearing about what happened came out of the ship with a galactic grenade launcher. "Alright worms! Stand back and watch how it's really done!" he said as he went towards the Pirates. He then made his way through them and aimed his Grenade launcher at the rock and fired. Once the smoke cleared, Sov and the Pirates were surprised to see that Samus and Ori were not behind the rock anymore. A Pirate then decided to investigate. As he got closer he noticed something was under the debri. He then used his foot to wipe it off and before he could react, the bomb set by Samus went off blowing him sky high.

Then suddenly from both sides of the pirates, Ori and Samus leapt out of the bushes launching an attack. With their surprise attack, the Space Pirates and Sov were momentarily dazed, before regaining their composure and attacking back. The moved around and fought the pirates. Samus using her cutting edge gadgets, Marksmanship, Wit and Ori using his Magic, fighting instinct, tenacity to take on Sov and his goons.

Pirates left and right were being shot, stabbed, blown up, pierced or a combination of the four. Samus was able to freeze beam a couple of Pirates, with Ori finishing them off with a stomp attack, the icy shards piercing unfortunate pirates that were close by. Sov tried to get in the fight, but Ori and Samus were quick enough to dodge his attack, wanting to finish off the pirates before facing Sov.

After Samus finished off the last Pirate, she and Ori turned their attention on Sov, who just got his hands on a new weapon. "You know. There are perks of being a weaponsmith. You get your hands on a Shrakh full of weapons!" he said as he fired his Heat Seeking Missile Minigun 2000. Ori and Samus kept moving around to dodge the laser bullets and missiles. As Samus fired her cannon and Ori shot some arrows at Sov, Sov placed up a force field around himself. "Hey he's cheating!" Said Adam. "Adam, anyway around the forcefield?" asked Samus before doing a quadruple flip to dodge 3 missiles. "Well if my scans are correct (spoiler alert they are) Then with a lot of force, the force field will break!" Adam replied. "Got it!" Samus said as she got out a power bomb and chucked it at the force field. Sov only laughed "You worm! I made this forcefield to withstand 10 of those things!" Sov taunted. "That's why i'm adding little flavor to the punch!" Samus said as she aimed her cannon for a charged beam. Just as she was about to fire, Samus noticed a missile heading to her left.

At the Last Minute, Samus dodged and unconsciously fired. With the crooked trajectory, Samus knew she missed, and the Power Bomb would not be enough to destroy the force field. At that moment Sov laughed as the projectile passed him. Ori however had other plans. He used his arrow once again to teleport in front of the direction. He readied himself to bash it back to the force field. Ori was able to catch it, however the beam was stronger than he thought. It was almost pushing him back. Samus and Adam watched in surprise, while Sov was too busy laughing thinking he was victorious. "Holy Crap! Did rabbit thing dude just catch your power beam shot!?" Adam said flabbergasted. "I.. I think so" Samus said still surprised.

Ori gritted his teeth as he tried to control the energy. Then after a moment of power struggling with the beam, Ori took a step forward and with all his might started to spin himself while holding the beam. At first it was slow with Ori holding the beam with with two hands, but after spinning around a few times, he got faster with Ori holding it with one hand. The more Ori spun, the he resembled a cyclone of pure energy. Sov noticed Samus staring at something behind him and when he turned around, he stopped laughing. "Wha- What's that!?" Sov said nervously. "THAT!" Adam said using the suit speaker so Sov could hear him "That is Rabbit alien thing dude! And he's gonna mess you up real bad!" Adam said in twisted excitement.

Ori finally threw the beam back at the forcefield. With the combined force of the charged beam, and the powerbomb it not only rendered the force field to digital dust, but sent Sov flying to the sky. As he was soaring through the sky, he hit a flock of birds, hit a tree, hit some branches on the way down and coincidentally landed near Samus' gunship.

After that happened. Ori fell to the ground exhausted. Samus quickly ran up to Ori and knelt besides him. "Hey you alright?" Samus asked. Ori lifted up his head and nodded a yes. "Good. That was something back there. I've never seen anyone hold my charged beam with their bare hands". "Adam. Where do think Sov landed?" she asked. "Well with some calculations and luck, I'd say he landed near your ship". "Good" Samus said "Saves us time". She then carefully picked up an exhausted Ori and started heading back to her gunship.

* * *

Once they got back Samus gently placed down Ori, who was still recovering from the exhausting ordeal earlier, and headed towards her gunship to get something. When she got out it was some small handgun. "Wh-what's that little thing?" Sov weakly said. Samus did not answer and instead shot Sov with the beam. Sov was engulfed in light and when the light cleared, Sov became a small pellet. Samus then picked up pellet Sov and placed him in a small bottle.

"Finally, we got him. Hey Samus after we turn in Sov, how bout we head to Lenny's? Grab a drink you know?" Adam suggested. "Adam, your an A.I. you can't drink" Samus said. "Well after this long tedious day, i'm feeling the human equivalent to feel the need to get wasted" "hmph… you wish".

Just as Samus turned around to head back to her gunship, she saw Ori fully recovered holding a peach in his hands. After a moment of awkward silence, Ori walked up to Samus and held out the peach to Samus, turning back his head and closing his eyes out of shyness.

Samus grabbed the peach from Ori, who still had his eyes closed and head turned away, and examined the peach. "Adam do a full scan on the peach" Samus said quietly. Adam then scanned the peach vertically and horizontally to see if it was lethal in anyway. "Welp. Can't say i see anything poisonous about this regular peach." Adam said. Samus looked at the peach and Ori. after some thinking Samus, then scanned the air quality to see if it was safe, and to her surprise got a 100% safe on her radar in her helmet. She then snapped her fingers for her helmet to face out, revealing her true face. When Ori opened his eyes to see what was going on, we was immediately stunned by Samus' true beauty, and couldn't take her eyes off her.

Samus didn't notice this and then took a small bite out of the peach. She was suddenly stunned. Not by any poison no. But by how good the peach was. Somehow this peach was 10 times better than the average peach. It also gave a slight nostalgic feeling as she and her parents would head towards the highest hill, and watch the sunset, while eating fruit.

She she then noticed Ori's flustered expression and slightly chuckled. She knelt down to Ori with a smile. "Thanks for the peach, Rabbit alien thing dude." Samus said joking a little. She then cupped Ori's cheeks with her hand, taking him by surprise, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She winked and headed back to her gunship waving goodbye to Ori. Once she got inside she got into the cockpit, placing the peach aside for later and starting working on the controls. The gunship slowly levitated in the air, before heading out the space at impressive speeds. Meanwhile, Ori was still in shock from the kiss he received from Samus. After a few moments standing still, he hollered and jumped in joy. He even did a few flips while he was at it.

After jumping around in joy, he noticed it was getting dark. Ori started to head back to his place to rest after the long day. After climbing up his tree he laid down and stared at the night sky. He knew his world was big, but he never figured there was a world beyond his world. But that didn't really sound like a bad thing to Ori.

Because today, he made friends with a hunter from the stars above.

The End.

* * *

Author's notes:

This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think. And if you are confused about "Tolly-Yan" and "Kolly-Brambor" they are purposely messed up versions of the names "Talion" and "Celebrimbor". I was playing lots of Shadow of War by the time i got this idea (lol). As you can guess that's why Ori started to teleport with his arrow. Welp, I hope you enjoyed the story. Also I would like to thank Ancient Dragon Writer for the idea of a Ori and metroid cross as he made the first fanfic to it.


End file.
